


Inside Ravencroft

by ThatIsTheOsbornWay



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Crazy Harry, Gen, M/M, Other, POV First Person, Ravencroft, harry osborn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatIsTheOsbornWay/pseuds/ThatIsTheOsbornWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What transpired after the death of Gwen Stacy?<br/>What happens to Harry inside Ravencroft?<br/>Find out here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Ravencroft

Straps held me down.

Wrapped tightly around my wrists and ankles. Strong leather that was impossible to get out of-Even with the enhanced strength of the Goblin.

That didn't stop me from trying.

-This is what happened after the death of Gwen Stacy.

I was woken up to the sound of Peter's heartbreak, perhaps it was even what had startled me from my unconsciousness. The part of me that was still Harry felt a pang of dread and guilt, had mourned for making my best friend make that ungodly sound. And yet, the Goblin still stood, had walked over to Peter and taunted him.. Laughed and sneered over his conquest of stealing Peter's hope as the Goblin liked to call it.. As broken as Peter was he still managed to stop him...me; had gained whatever small strength he had left to turn me over to the police and then to Ravencroft. Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane. And that is where I now lay. Where I struggled against binds that held me to a silver ice cold table, hard against my back. I was still torn apart, ragged, sharp, and all together insane-the Goblin still in control of both mind and body as I screamed and thrashed furiously. My screaming turned into laughter as I saw a Doctor standing in front of me-evident by the white lab coat he wore- white as innocence.

/Ironic./

The Goblin glared at him. They had stripped me of my battle armor, put on the apparel of orange cotton that was apparently the uniform for the insane. The Goblin licked his sharp teeth at the Doctor "I'll rip you to shreds" he threatens menacingly. The doctor doesn't react- Only pulls out a small vial of a strange light blue liquid, the color of the sky, along with a needle and syringe.

 The Goblin commanded to know what the mysterious fluid was, earning another expressionless look from the doctor as he filled a syringe from the vial. A needle pierced our neck-the Goblin and I- for that is how I thought of it now, two separate entities crammed into one body. The liquid sky raced through our blood stream, causing me to immediately decipher what it was as my body was wracked with pain, causing us both to scream loudly.

The liquid was a serum...an antidote, just like what was used previously on the giant lizard that was Curtis Connors. And its effects were immediate, but just as painful as the original transformation-if not worse. We screamed together, the Goblin and I, as he struggled to stay the dominant of us but slowly shrank away along with my teeth, ears, nose, and nails. It was like nothing I had ever felt. I fought to be free of the binds, begged to be set free just so I could scratch away the insufferable itch that consumed my body. All of the changes that my body underwent as I changed into Goblin was now in reverse. After what seemed like hours of agonizing pain my body slowly faded back to it's normal state-save the sores and wounds from the effects of both my Goblin state and my battle with Spiderman. I lay against the cold table still after, my breath heavy and my skin coated in a sheen of sweat. I should have been relieved but in that moment I found myself furious.

/They took away the only thing that gave me power!/

Without the Goblin I was just sick, weak, and useless Harry Osborn-the result of the Osborn curse and failure of Oscorp.

They wheeled me out of the room, down the dark and depressing hallways lined with cell doors and accompanied by the screams and rantings of the other inmates, the other souls condemned by their minds../the other subjects/ I thought. For I knew, I had saw, what happened to the inmates of Ravencroft, what was done to them, and now I would be nothing but another experiment.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! If I get enough positive feedback I'll make more chapters of this!


End file.
